29 September 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-09-29 ; Comments *Start of show: “Well, hello again. On tonight’s programme we have as a special treat for you - the first playing just about anywhere outside the studio of the new LP from Sham 69, called ‘That’s Life’, and we will be playing that in its entirety. We’ve also got a couple of tasteful new reggae imports, three more from the forthcoming George Thorogood & The Destroyers album, a new Penetration single, two from David Jones & The King Bees, something from the Revolutionaries, from Sipho Bhengu and his alto sax, from Spherical Objects, from the Buzzcocks and from Wishbone Ash. And I spent about 15 minutes right up until the start of the programme talking to the drummer with the Undertones, and things seem to be going really quite well for them, which I’m very pleased about. And this of course is the reason why.” *The Boomtown Rats single played would become the band’s first number one. *The Sipho Bhengu single was later found in John Peel's Record Box. *Peel has six gigs coming up before the end of the year, including one the following evening at an all-night event in Sheffield, where he will be working with a DJ from a local radio station. *Only around an hour of the show is currently available, including only one and a bit tracks from the Sham 69 LP, which was played in full, leaving around half an hour of unknown material, including the Buzzcocks, Spherical Objects and Penetration records mentioned at the start of the show. Sessions *All records Tracklisting *Undertones: Teenage Kicks (EP) Good Vibrations *Boomtown Rats: Rat Trap (single) Ensign :(Peel trails his upcoming appearance, with the Boomtown Rats and the band’s manager “my mate O’Kelly”, among others, in the first programme of the new series of Omnibus, broadcast 1978-10-12: “I think you’ll find it quite instructive. You won’t, on the other hand, find Sipho Bhengu and his alto sax on the programme.”) *Sipho Bhengu: Ticky Dopies (single) Inkonkoni :(JP: Haven’t played that for a very long time obviously, but a great record I think. And here’s a connection between that record and the next one that I bet even John Walters didn’t foresee. Because that record was given to me years ago by Jill Furmanovsky, who takes a lot of photographs for Faulty Products - Illegal Records and Step Forward and Deptford Fun City and so forth. And of course that’s an empire – a small empire but an empire – that was founded on money made through Wishbone Ash. And this record is from Wishbone Ash.”) *Wishbone Ash: You See Red (LP – No Smoke Without Fire) MCA :(JP: “''Well I hope to be seeing red myself tomorrow actually after I go to demonstrate solidarity with the lads after the depressing events of midweek as they take on Bolton Wanderers. And hopefully they will be seeing a lot of red as well.” Liverpool would draw 1-1). *Tanz Der Youth: I’m Sorry, I’m Sorry (single) Radar *Fabulous Poodles: Mirror Star (single) Pye *Davie Jones & The King Bees: Liza Jane (single) Decca reissue *Davie Jones & The King Bees: Louis, Louis Go Home (single) Decca reissue *Motorhead: Louie Louie (single) Bronze ''(tape flip during track) *Ossie All Stars: Dub Down Babylon (LP – Leggo Dub) Cash & Carry *George Thorogood & The Destroyers: It Wasn’t Me (LP – Move It On Over) Sonet *George Thorogood & The Destroyers: That Same Thing (LP – Move It On Over) Sonet *George Thorogood & The Destroyers: So Much Trouble (LP – Move It On Over) Sonet :(JP trails the following afternoon’s Rock On, featuring an interview with Ian Anderson from Jethro Tull, whose live show in New York will be broadcast during Peel’s programme on 09 October 1978.) *Racing Cars: Goodbye To Yesterday (LP – Bring On The Night) Chrysalis *Syd Barrett: Octopus (single) Harvest *Tony Tuff & The Revolutionaries: Oh, What A Day (single) Dal :(JP: “The new Sham 69 LP is called That’s Life, and side one goes like this…”) *Sham 69: Leave Me Alone (LP – That’s Life) Polydor *Sham 69: Who Gives A Damn (LP – That’s Life) Polydor (recording cuts out during track) *Sham 69: Everybody's Right, Everybody's Wrong (LP – That’s Life) Polydor *Sham 69: That's Life (LP – That’s Life) Polydor *Sham 69: Win Or Lose (LP – That’s Life) Polydor File ;Name *1978 09 29a (all records) *1978 09 29b (all records) ;Length *30.40 *30.41 ;Other *Please address any re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. *File created from T035 of 400 Box. Many thanks to CCM and the original taper. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?xhsx80d171ubr6w *http://www.mediafire.com/?o4nn1g8e151h398 Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box